Modern consumer computing devices such as mobile phones include Bluetooth and BLE (Bluetooth Low Energy) built in. Near field wireless communication is proliferating in homes and businesses along with IoT (Internet of Things) devices, with the mobile phone being the main consumer endpoint along with smart speakers such as Amazon® Alexa®. Beacon protocols layered on top on BLE signals allow multiple IoT devices in a home or office to communicate with a mobile or other consumer application. This new technology opens the door to closed loop systems that improve the convenience of maintaining resources in the home or office.